The present invention relates generally to booting of a computer. More specifically, it relates to booting of a computer using Pre-boot eXecution Environment (PXE).
Pre-boot execution Environment is an Intel Wired for Management (WfM) capability that enables a boot of a computer from a server, over a network. A computer that has to be booted is hereinafter referred as a host. To standardize interactions between the host and the server, industry-standard Internet protocols and services, such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP), and Trivial File Transfer Protocol (TFTP), are used.
In existing techniques of booting a host via the PXE, various servers that support the protocols and services related to the PXE are deployed on a network. However, a set up is required to deploy the servers on the network. In addition, it is required that these servers are configured corresponding to an operating system that has to be loaded on the host. However, an improper configuration may lead to an inconsistent boot of the host.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need for a PXE boot server that is capable of booting a host without a need for any external server and set up on a network. The PXE boot server needs to be capable of booting the host in a consistent manner.